


A Little Slice Won't Hurt

by rhoaias



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, don't worry folks it's consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoaias/pseuds/rhoaias
Summary: fellas, is it gay to let your servant consume your flesh?





	A Little Slice Won't Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2 in the morning. i have other fics in the works i plan to post here. and yet my sudden shitty idea i had like 2 hours ago of bersercu having a little snack is the one that gets finished first.  
> i didn't proofread this or anything so i apologize for any errors! enjoy!

“Bite me.”

It wasn’t just another one of Ritsuka’s cheeky one-liners; though the man had plenty of them, his tone and expression were serious as he gazed up at the Alter servant sitting next to him on his bed, who stared back down at him with disgust and perhaps a hint of surprise.

“You…” It was rare for him to trail off—or even react in a way other than perpetual apathy, though he was close enough to Ritsuka at this point to show hints of other emotions every so often. “You serious about this?”

His master nodded, moving to undo the buckles and zippers on his top. His hands were shaky and clammy, and he didn’t know whether it was out of fear or excitement, but thankfully it didn’t hinder his ability to undress himself. “I know the way you look at me. You keep looking at me like you want to eat me,” huffed Ritsuka as he let his top slide down his shoulders, exposing his smooth, pale skin to the Berserker, whose eyes immediately shot down to it—though he just as quickly averted his gaze. “That’s why I’m saying I’ll let you. Just… just once, for now. I don’t want to die, so pick a spot that won’t be fatal if you rip it out with your teeth.”

Cu’s apparent disgust with the proposition seemed to fade as he leaned in slightly, hand hovering briefly and then coming to rest on his shoulder, claws making indents into the skin where he pressed. He felt so fragile under his touch; it reminded him of other times he’d offered himself to his servant, causing other injuries gained in the throes of passion that took a while to heal. This time, however, there would be no such activities involved, even if the action excited Ritsuka in some immoral way.

“I don’t know whether I should think you’re unique or disgusting.” He didn’t deny the accusation of his apparent carnivorous urges—it wasn’t worth fighting. The berserker found himself grinning down at him, tail swishing curiously. “Maybe you’re just an idiot for letting me get this close.”

“I’m not—”

Ritsuka’s protest was cut off by a shrill gasp as Cu sunk his razor-sharp teeth into his shoulder, incisors piercing the flesh and drawing out blood like a leak in a pipe. Pinpricks became open wounds, then separated flesh as he held his master in place, legs pinning his lap down to make sure he couldn’t squirm too much. It hurt like hell, enough to bring tears to his eyes—but he had asked for this. Some strange urge had awakened within him ever since he’d dealt with the constant threats of death the Alter would shoot at him when they weren’t so acquainted with each other, and when they’d happen less often as the distance between them decreased, something was… missing. Allowing his servant to consume a part of him now was, in a way, closure.

Perhaps he was a masochist.

“C-Cu…” He gasped out, taking in deep breaths to try and calm himself over the sheer amount of pain he felt on his left side, even as he was numb to the section of flesh he was in the process of ripping off. Ritsuka’s gaze never left Cu as he watched him rip off the skin and bits of muscle from his shoulder, caught between his bloodied teeth and tearing between them. He looked on as he finally lifted his head, blood smeared around his mouth and bits of flesh stuck on his teeth as he chewed, chewed, chewed, swallowed, and then dragged his long, slimy tongue along the severed strings of muscle and flesh on his shoulder with a crooked grin.

It was mainly silent except for Ritsuka’s erratic breathing, and even though it only lasted for a moment, it seemed like hours had passed. The two finally met eyes, Cu staring down at him with a curious expression.

“...There. Happy?” He sounded just as disinterested as ever, though his master could tell by the way he gripped his waist that he was suppressing his bloodlust for his sake. “You don’t taste half bad for raw meat, I guess.”

“I…” Ritsuka’s heart skipped a beat, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes—was he dizzy or aroused? “Uh, y-yeah…”

The berserker’s gaze flickered down to his pants, in which there was a notable tent, and he scoffed. “You have some strange tastes. I’d offer to take care of it, but you have a bigger problem here. Get that taken care of first.”

Ritsuka followed his gaze, realizing what he was referring to in his stupor. “...Oh. I… I don’t know how I’m… gonna explain that.”

Cu rolled his eyes, stood, and took it upon himself to carry his master in his arms. Ritsuka found himself instinctively moving closer to his warm chest.

“Let me handle it,” he mumbled, heading out of the room in search for a servant with healing magic. “It’s the least I can do.”


End file.
